Human World
The Human World '''(人間界, lit. ''Ningenkai'') is the world where humans live. It is also where the story of YuYu Hakusho first begins & where most of the events occur. Inhabitants include: Yusuke Urameshi, Atsuko Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Takenaka, Kazuma Kuwabara, Shizuru Kuwabara , Shuichi Minamino, Shiori Minamino, Genkai etc. The '''Human World (現世, Gense; also known as Living World), also referred to as the World of the Living, Material World, or the Real World, is where living Humans reside. Overview The Human World is home to Pluses, the Quincy, the Visored, Kisuke Urahara's group, and the Bounts. Hollows, which normally reside in Hueco Mundo, often visit the Human World to hunt souls, which they feed upon. Prominent areas of the Human World include Karakura Town in Western Tokyo, where Ichigo Kurosaki, his family, and his friends live, Kagamino City, which is 22km east of Karakura Town, and Naruki City. Xcution has its headquarters in Naruki City's Chōbara District, which is located roughly to the west of Karakura Town. The concentration of Reishi in the atmosphere is lower in the Human World than it is in Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Shinigami and Arrancar can gather Spirit Particles underneath their feet to stand, walk, or balance in the air, while Pluses seem to be able to float around at will. The area in the Human World which has the highest concentration of Spirit Energy and has the highest rate of attracting spiritual beings is referred to as the Jūreichi. The exact location of this area varies over time, but is currently Karakura Town. Shinigami are regularly stationed in the Human World. The duties of such Shinigami include finding and sending Pluses to Soul Society and slaying Hollows in order to protect Humans and Pluses. Shinigami stay in the Human World for a set period. Rukia Kuchiki was officially stationed in Karakura Town for one month, though she actually stayed for much longer than this. It appears there is only one Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town at a time. On occasion, groups of students from the Shin'ō Academy are sent to the Human World to gain experience in the duties they will have to perform when they become full-fledged Shinigami, an example being the soul burial practice conducted by Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, and Momo Hinamori. Members of the Onmitsukidō are known to have visited the Human World, capturing images of Ichigo Kurosaki injuring a Menos Grande. When Shinigami come to the Human World, their Reiryoku can unduly influence the local population if they do not keep their power under control. Failure to exert such control can awaken the powers of living Humans who have some spiritual power, as exhibited by Ichigo Kurosaki's lack of control being blamed for affecting his friends. Shinigami are bound by Soul Society's laws not to harm or interfere with Humans. Rukia Kuchiki is arrested for breaking these laws. Captains and lieutenants who travel to the Human World have a seal placed on their powers, referred to as a limiter, which can contain up to 80% of their power, although it can be removed in the event of an emergency. This restricts their spiritual power to a level at which they will not accidentally influence the Human inhabitants. Locations *'Sarayashiki Jr. High': The school which Keiko, Kuwabara and Yusuke attend. *'Kazanegafuchi Jr. High' (Kazenaga in the English dub): Rival school of Sarayashiki Jr. High *'Rugafuji Jr. High: '''The school of the thugs who kidnapped Kuwabara's kitten. *'Iwamano Jr. High:' The middle school that Yusuke's old friend Suekichi attends. *'Meiou '''High: The school that Kurama/Shuichi Minamino attends. *'Kaidan' (translates to "ghost story"): The name of the shopping center and neighborhood where Yusuke and Keiko live. *'Mushiyori City' (translates to "outbreak of bugs"): City that is the epicenter of the Demon World tunnel's creation. **'Demon's Door Cave': A large series of natural caverns located on the outskirts of Mushiyori City. A dank cave rife with urban legends and rumors of being a popular suicide point, Demon's Door is the true epicenter of the Demon World Tunnel outbreak, its features and labyrinthine layout burrowing below Mushiyori. *'Hanging Neck Island:' Location where the Dark Tournament takes place. **'Hotel Kubikukuri': The luxurious facility for Dark Tournament participants which is also frequented by numerous high-paying human guests. *'Yojigen' (translates to "4 dimensions"): The name of the mansion where Kido, Yana, and Kaitou take Yusuke and challenge his friends with various tasks to get him back. *'Yurei Manor' (translates to "Courtesy Manor" with Yurei also meaning ghost): Where Yusuke originally lived at the beginning of the series. *'Genkai's Temple': Genkai's residence and dojo & the site of the Disciple Selection Trials, located on her expansive land. Category:Worlds